


Where There's Smoke...

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Buck fears the worst...





	Where There's Smoke...

"Buck! Buck! Come see! Vin's makin' smoke!"

"He's what?!" Wilmington frantically shoved his feet into his boots, hoisted JD onto his hip, and ran for the door.

"Is he playing with matches?"

"No, he-"

"Did he find one of Chris's cigars?"

"No, he-"

"Vincent Tanner!" Buck bellowed. "Come here right now!"

Standing by the corral fence, the blond boy turned, his face beaming and eyes dancing with excitement, and rushed to meet them.

"Buck, I can make smoke! Watch!"

Pursing his lips together, the little "smoke-maker" blew out a steady puff of warm air into the frigid temperatures.

"See! See!"


End file.
